Heretofore, hollow bodies, such as an inner liner for a refrigerator or the like have been formed of a steel liner with a ceramic coating, a steel liner with a paint coating, injection molded plastic liner, and thermoformed plastic liner. Such conventional liners do not permit the use of thin plastic sheet. The plastic liners are weak and inflexible. The plastic liner shrinks away from the insulation 1/2 to 3/4 inch at operating temperature. The painted liner has a scratchable finish and is not soundproof. Conventional metal liners utilize a plastic breaker strip to provide a thermal barrier between the cold interior temperature and room temperature to prevent condensation on the outside of the refrigerator. All conventional liners have a poor flexibility and texture of finish.
Conventional apparatus are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 1,270,873 Robertson 7/2/18 2,365,637 Helwig 12/19/44 2,367,642 Helwig 1/16/45 2,377,946 Leary 6/12/45 2,736,065 Wilcox 2/28/56 2,749,572 Nowak 6/12/56 2,873,227 Olson et al 2/10/59 2,953,814 Mumford 9/27/60 2,973,558 Stratton 3/7/61 2,978,376 Hulse 4/4/61 2,990,581 Rowe 7/4/61 3,070,817 Kohrn et al 1/1/63 3,074,110 Mard et al 1/22/63 3,091,946 Keslin 6/4/63 3,166,461 Sada 1/19/65 3,205,110 Rinderspacher et al 9/7/65 3,205,123 Hornbostel, Jr. 9/7/65 3,318,748 Hurst 5/9/67 3,322,598 Marks et al 5/30/67 3,338,020 McGee 8/29/67 3,361,610 Hannes 1/2/68 3,379,798 McNash 4/23/68 3,446,686 Butler et al 5/27/69 3,462,063 McGee 8/19/69 3,466,214 Polk et al 9/9/69 3,025,566 Kostur 3/20/62 3,073,036 Kostur 1/15/63 3,192,800 Kostur 7/6/65 3,193,881 Kostur 7/13/65 3,267,521 Kostur 8/23/66 3,287,877 Kostur 11/29/66 3,315,438 Kostur 4/25/67 3,446,096 Kostur 5/27/69 Re 25,466 Kostur 10/22/63 Re 25,484 Kostur 11/26/63 ______________________________________